Sho vs Odin my vesion
by pokemonpuck
Summary: I put this as a Beyblade fic, but it is Beywheelz. So pretty much what the title says, this is my thinkings on what will happen on next weeks Beywheelz episode. Sho vs. Odin. Don't like Beyblade/Beywheelz, don't read it. Overall, my friends loved it and they read it alot. They said that it gives you suspence at the end! Pokemonpuck


**What I think will happen during next weeks (September 15, 2013) Beywheelz episode(s) **

**We left off with Jin Ryu winning against Glen and Sho running up to him. Jin collapsed in his arms and told Sho that the next and final round was up to him and that everyone would be cheering for him. Jin then passed out, and Sho stood up with Jin magically disappearing from his arms. Sho pointed at Odin, who was his opponent and told him that he was going to win the tournament for love of Bey spirit.**

**This is just what I think will happen, so it might not be true. It might get sloppy, that is because I'm trying to do this in one night, or during this weekend. Wish me luck! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road, folks! Today, is the 6th and final round of Team Estrella against The Dominators!" Who will win the battle?!"

"We have onle 1 contestant left from each team. From the dominators, it's Odin!" the announcer pointed to the A side, where the red car was rolling to the approximate length from the unknown field.

"And from Team Estrella, it's Sho Tenma!" the announcer then pointed to the B car that was then rolling. Sho smiled and waved, though inside the pressure was like a thousand bricks on his shoulders. His blue can halted to a sudden stop, making him almost loose his balance.

"Oh, is the little boy too tired to battle today? That is too bad. I was looking forward to this battle!" Odin shouted to Sho, who glared back.

"The only person who is winning today is me! The bladers around me are counting on me to do my best! They are counting on this battle to decide our fate as beywheelerz. I will not give up easily, and so wont Pegasus." Sho back fired making Odin grin and laugh.

"Pathetic child. Lets just get this over so I can go home and do something else." Odin yawed a mocking yawn, making Sho's blood boil.

"Lets do this thing!"

"Alright everyone! The final battle field is being chose right now! What will it be? A strategy to one team? Or will it be something that has a disadvantage to both teams?" The floor opened infront of the two bladers, and a turn table with battle fields spun to the right one. Sho wanted to puke right then. It was a jungle like field. Large metal poles with large spikes as leaves, skinny metal poles as vines, and a small pool of water in the center.

"Haha. Looks like a disadvantage to both of us! This will just make it more exciting to see you crumble in defeat!" Odin pulled out his beywheel and launcher, and Sho did the same, just slower than usual.

"Come on Sho! Pick up the pace here! You have to win!" Jin Ryo called to his partner, and Jin noted the panic on his friends face.

"Time to start this battle! 3!" the announcer started off.

"2!" the crowd of millions cheered.

"1!" both announcer and crowd called.

"Let it rip!" both the bladers let their wheels fly from the launcher into the field.

Sho looked for a good strategy to use, but with all the spikes, metal, and the pool, it was hard to tell. If Pegasus fell into the pool, it would be all over.

Odin's bey smashed into Pegasus, and sent Pegasus flying on the field.

"Let's go, Pegasus!" Sho choked out. Pegasus did a quick U-turn and sped to Slash Warrior Destroyer. Pegasus landed a hit, and Sho was feeling a bit relived. But Destroyer recovered quickly and burst to Pegasus.

"Pegasus! We have to win! Both of us!"

"Not so fast, kid. From our last battle, I destroyed you and your little friend. This is a sinch for me, and you know that! Go Destroyer!"

Slash Warrior landed hits on Pegasus, ones that were making Sho's chance to win crumble. Sho could not help but stand and watch as his bey took in hits. Inside, he could feel every hit, and his brain wanted to explode with agony. The cheers, the noise, the sound of metal against metal, the screech of tires on the field was too much. Sho crumbled to the floor of his car where he stood. His legs splayed behind him, his head down and eyes covered by his hair.

"Have you finally given up? This is what I have been waiting for. For you to fall to your knees and cry like a puppy. Let's finish this, Slash Warrior Destroyer! Special move, Theos Sword!" Warrior sped through the field like nothing and gathered speed as it reached Pegasus.

"PEGASUS!" Sho yelled, and stood up on unbalanced feet. He jumped the rails and fell to the ground, rolling as he hit the floor. He jumped the electric fence, grimacing as his foot went numb, as it went through the electric fence. He landed in the arena and ran through the spikes that were cutting his arms, legs, back, and face. He reached Pegasus and grabbed it, just as Slash Warrior Destroyer was about to stab through Pegasus. Instead, Warrior pulled out his powered up sword and started to slash Sho instead of Pegasus. Sho held on to Pegasus for dear life, as his body was bleeding and heavy with gashes. He did not make a sound, because he knew that was what Odin wanted.

- What he wants is for me to cry and scream. But I won't. He will destroy Pegasus till the last bit of metal. I can't let that happen. That is not how bladers battle. So I will have to fight until the end. -

Sho felt himself burst with adrenalin and he felt the spirit on Pegasus on his back. Literally. Wings burst from Sho's back, and they had the blue aura like Pegasus has. Sho flapped the wings hard, and sent Slash Warrior Destroyer flying into Odin's corner.

"How can this happen?! Has his heart truly just connect with his bey?!" Odin and the announce said at the same time, and they both looked at each other in surprise.

"Pegasus! Go now!" Sho jumped over the electric fence with ease and glided with the wings back over to the car, where he ran up the stairs and back to his supposed to be place. "Go Pegasus! We have truly bonded our love for bladers spirit! Special move; Tachyon Winger!" Sho's Soaring Wing Pegasus dashed at record speeds to Slash Warrior Destroyer. Everyone had to shield their eyes in the crowd from the blinding light. With a loud smash, Pegasus rammed with full force into Warrior and sent it flying into the stadium out where it rolled, and tipped over on its side.

"No. This can't happen! I'm supposed to win! This isn't fair! He ran into the stadium and into the field! That counts as a disqualification!" Odin screamed at Ryan, the leader of Team Estrella.

"No. You would have destroyed his bey if he didn't do that. You would have smashed it to pieces and he wanted to save his bey, which is the true bladers spirit." Ryan said, and then shouted, "The winner of this tournament is the one and only… SHO TENMA!" The crowd cheered their loudest, while Odin screamed in frustration.

Sho felt his eyes glow blue, just like his beys. He felt the crowd cheer louder and louder. He looked around with blue glowing eyes, not knowing Jin and Leon were behind him. Jin put one hand on his left shoulder, while Leon put his hand on his right shoulder. This made Sho jump, and his eyes glow brighter and wings puff out far, and his face tension with fear.

"Sho, relax, it's us. The battle is over, you can relax now." Leon patted his friends back. But Sho did not relax. He was still tense and loud noise or touch would make him jump and his strange eyes brighten more.

"Sho? Are you okay?" Jin stepped back to watch his friend's face and weird wings tense and puff out.

Ryan walked down from his chair, and went right up to Sho with no hesitation. He put his hand on Sho's shoulder, and felt the jerk of his body saying don't touch me.

"Guys, it's fine. It is just shock. Part of Pegasus is in him now, and it will take time for his body to adjust to a new feeling in his heart. He reached the top level of a beywheeler, and that is that his heart is truly connected with Pegasus. We can take him to HQ so that he calms down. Then we can dress his wounds and let him sleep. I'm sure he will be exhausted." Ryan helped the anxious Sho down the stairs and into the room where everyone is waiting for him. Jin and Leon went in first, quietly shutting the door.

"Where is he?! I'm so happy we won!" Covey yelled, and Leon shushed him.

"Just be quiet and let him be. Ryan said that he is in shock from his having a new part of him in his heart. I guess that him and Pegasus combined and share each other's power. We just have to leave him alone with no loud noises or movements, so sit still and be quiet." Leon instructed, and everyone sat like statues and waiting for him to come in.

Ryan led Sho down the hall, glaring at reporters and fans that managed to get into the hallway. Flashes of cameras and microphones being stuck in his face didn't help Sho calm down. He locked up and looked wildly around for an escape route, but was help back by Ryan who just pushed him through the crowd.

Finally Sho walked into the team room, and everyone had smiles on their faces. They let Sho look around the room, and his wings lowered to his back he seemed to calm down a little, because his eyes started to dim.

"See Sho? These are your friends. You won the battle just for them, and they are very happy. Do you want to go to HQ or stay here?" Ryan said, his voice sweet and gental.

"H… HQ…" Sho mumbled and was pushed out of the room by Ryan. They ignored the reporters, but Sho got scared again, so his eyes brightened to cyan blue with a glow and his wings puffed and they also had a glow. Instead of taking a car to HQ, the whole team walked, hoping it would calm Sho's nerves a little.

Finally they got to HQ, and they dressed Sho's gashes and cleaned the blood off him, and his eyes went to normal, and they started to droop with exhaustion. Jin and Leon led him to his room, and they watched him with amusement, plop down on the bed belly down. The wings vanished with a sheer, ching, and they let him sleep to his heart's content.

Leon closed the door, and went to Ryan's office. There, everyone cheered and celebrated for their victory, and that the Beywheelz world was saved.

But what happened to The Dominators? Are they still out there? What did Leader A and Leader B do to the losers? What happened to Odin? Find out soon, as Sho and his team head out once again, on more beywheel battles and adventures.

**I hope you liked it! Reminder: this is just what I hope for/think the next episode(s) are going to be like. None of this is real, so if it is really like what I wrote, I probably will sit on the couch with my mouth gaping open until my dog comes up and sticks his spit covered tennis ball right on my stomach. A shout out to Dib07, for she is amazing at writing and her Sonic fanfics keep my day going! Read her fan fictions, and your heart will skip with suspense! **


End file.
